


Little Time

by jerk3max



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerk3max/pseuds/jerk3max
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little time was Rhett’s special way of treating Link. He would take all of his responsibilities away and allow him to be vulnerable, and completely cared for, giving him time to relax for as long as he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Time

**Author's Note:**

> I love little link he's a sweetie.  
> this was all written on mobile with no beta sorry if there's mistakes!

Link had been off for a couple of days now.

Rhett had noticed Link getting more irritable and distant, and Rhett knows something must be up as he hardly speaks during their long car journey home. 

Link hovers behind him as he unlocks the front door, and Link makes a beeline to their bedroom. Rhett lets him go and starts their coffee machine, watching coffee gently drip into the milk in the jug and begin to foam up. He pours Link a big mug and makes his way upstairs.

Their bedroom door is slightly ajar and Rhett quietly pushes it open.

He smiles fondly at Link, still fully dressed and curled up in the middle of the bed. Rhett sits down on the edge and gently touches Link’s shoulder, prompting Link to rollover a little and face him.

Rhett touches his forehead and frowns at its warmth, and Link hums a little at Rhett’s soothing cool hand. Link coughs weakly and blinks his eyes open.

Rhett’s smile widens when he sees Link’s soft, sleepy gaze, and Rhett decides to step in. 

“Hey, bo, are you okay?” Rhett asks, quietly, setting Link’s coffee aside and petting his hair, “You need some little time?”

Little time was Rhett’s special way of treating Link. He would take all of his responsibilities away and allow him to be vulnerable, and completely cared for, giving him time to relax for as long as he needed. 

Link nods and coughs again, and Rhett runs his fingers through Links hair, “Poor Linkster, you’re feeling a little rough today, aren’t you?” Link settles under Rhett’s soft touches and croakily hums. “You need Daddy to look after you?”

Link opens his eyes again and peers up at Rhett from under heavy eyelashes, “Please, Daddy.”

Rhett smiles and plants a soft kiss on Link’s forehead. “Okay, how’s about we get you into something comfier, yeah? That’ll cheer you up, huh, mr grumpypants?”

“‘M not grumpy!” Link giggles, shifting down the bed and letting Rhett undress him. Link giggles and covers himself as Rhett takes off his shirt. Rhett tickles his sides and tugs his jeans off, leaving Link in just his cute patterned boxers.

“What do you wanna sleep in, grumpy?” Rhett asks, “Your kitty onesie? That looks so sweet on you!”

Link wriggles a little on the bed and flashes Rhett a sweet, toothy grin, “Your sweater, Daddy.”

“My sweater?” Rhett asks, sitting back down on the bed, “This one?” Rhett smiles, tugging at the edge of his cactus sweater. Link giggles and nods, and Rhett pets his hair again as he starts coughing. 

Link sticks his bottom lip out until Rhett starts undressing, tugging his sweater over his head and exposing a small strip of his stomach. Link runs his fingers along it and Rhett gives him a joke stern look. 

“Couldn’t help m’self Daddy,” Link giggles. He lifts his arms and wriggles himself into Rhett’s sweater, happily tugging the sleeves over his hands. 

“Okay, I forgive you,” Rhett smiles, kissing Link’s head again, “You want a diaper or will you be alright like this?” Link’s brow furrows a little as he thinks. Rhett smiles as he chews his lip and fidgets on the bed, before deciding Little Link needs some help, “Let’s go with diaper just to be safe, alright?”

Link nods a little and smiles, “Okay, Daddy.”

Getting their bag out from under the bed, Rhett’s heart aches as Link coughs again, and Link looks utterly defeated as Rhett surfaces. Rhett runs his hand through Link’s hair in attempt to soothe him, and Link squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers pathetically.

Link doesn't move as Rhett diapers him, sighing happily at the soft padding of his dinosaur patterned nightwear. Link cuddles close to Rhett once he's finished to thank him silently. 

“We should get you some food before you fall asleep, bo,” Rhett hums, stroking Link's cheek and tucking a loose hair behind his ear. “I think you need some alphabet soup for your throat, huh?” 

“Yes, Daddy,” Link says, keeping his arms tightly wrapped around Rhett's neck. 

“I can't carry you, Linkster, you're gonna have to hold my hand as we walk downstairs, okay?” Rhett says. Link pulls back from him and pouts again. “No, baby, I'm not strong enough anymore, you're gonna have to walk with Daddy, okay?” Rhett says, using a gentle voice to try and coax Link into it. Link sticks his bottom lip out and hides his face in Rhett's shirt. “Okay, I know, how about you stay here and get cozy and Daddy’ll bring everything up to you, huh?”

Link perks up a little at that, “Would you really, Daddy?” 

Rhett smiles and nods, kissing Link's sweaty forehead and patting his backside as Link wriggles himself under the covers. Link looks up at Rhett for one last kiss before he leaves, and Rhett is more than happy to oblige. 

Making his way into the kitchen, Rhett grabs the little ceramic winnie the pooh dishes from the top shelf and brings down a little blue sippy cup with large handles on the sides. He pours canned alphabet soup into the bowl and sets it in the microwave, before getting the half empty juice carton from the fridge and filling the cup. Rhett gives the soup a final stir and loads it all onto a tray with the matching winnie the pooh cutlery. 

Link looks half asleep as Rhett returns. 

Rhett smiles at his sweet, tired gaze and sits himself opposite his little. 

“Here you go, Linkster, you want Daddy to feed you or do you got it?” Rhett asks, keeping the tray in his lap as Link sits up more. 

“I got it,” Link decides. Rhett passes him the tray and Link holds the edge tight before picking up his spoon.

“It might be hot,” Rhett says, and Link nods and gives each spoonful a little blow before eating it. “You like it?” Rhett asks, Link giving a small nod to reply, “Is Daddy a good cook?”

“You're really good at microwaving soup, Daddy,” Link giggles, Rhett laughing and kissing his head. “I’s nice, thank you.”

Rhett kisses his head again, “Good boy, remembering your manners.”

Link blushes and finishes the bowl, taking his cup off the tray so Rhett can move it to the nightstand. Rhett drinks Link's forgotten coffee as Link gulps down his juice.

Rhett shifts to sit beside Link under the covers, and he lights up when Link leans on him and snuggles closer. Link passes Rhett his empty cup and Rhett puts it on the nightstand for him.

Gazing up at Rhett with tired eyes, Link silently asks for another kiss. Rhett hears him sigh happily and he slowly lays down so Link follows him.

“If you feel bad in the night, I want you to wake me up,” Rhett says, gently petting Link's hair as he cuddles closer, “Alright, buddy?”

Link nods sleepily and brings his thumb into his mouth.

☆

Rhett wakes up a few hours later, and Link isn’t at his side. He sits up immediately, flicking the light on and swinging his legs out of bed. He hears the sound of vomiting coming from their ensuite and follows it. 

Wandering into their bathroom, Rhett's heart breaks a little at the sight of Link, kneeling down beside the toilet and violently dry heaving. He smiles weakly as he notices Rhett in the doorway and rests his head against the recently cleaned porcelain. Rhett kneels down beside him and gently rubs his back.

“Didn't I ask you to wake me up if you felt bad in the night, bo?” Rhett says, quietly, and Link nods a little. 

“S- Sorry, Daddy…” Link murmurs, looking down at his feet. 

“It's okay, I'm not angry, I just wanna help you, alright?” Rhett says, “Let me get you some water.” Rhett says, before touching Link's forehead and finding it overwhelmingly hot.

Rhett takes Link's sippy cup off the nightstand and rushes downstairs, washing the cup in the sink and filling it with ice cold water. He cuts up an apple and sets it in a little plastic bowl before heading back upstairs.

Link looks miserable when Rhett returns, leaning his head on the cool porcelain on the toilet and sniffling sadly.

He makes weak grabby hands for the cup and moans as the cool water hits his throat. Rhett rubs his back as he drinks and passes him the bowl.

“Eat up, Linkster, you're gonna feel even worse if there's no food in your tummy,” Rhett hums, Link nodding a little and eating the slices slowly. 

Rhett takes the time to run their washcloth under cold water and waits for Link to say he's ready to go back to bed.

Link takes Rhett's hand as he gets up, Rhett helping him steady himself before taking him to the bedroom. Link flops down on the bed and whines again.

“Get back in bed properly, Linkster,” Rhett says quietly, making Link whine but do as he's told. Rhett sets the damp cloth on his forehead and pulls the comforter up to his neck. “If you wake up again, I want you to wake me up too, okay?”

Link nods a little and he's back asleep by the time Rhett's crawled under the covers himself. 

He doesn't wake up again but Rhett still sleeps lightly, listening to Link's croaky snores and blocked - nose breathing. 

Rhett lets Link sleep in. He gets on with work on his laptop as Link sleeps, smiling as Link cuddles up to his side. He resists the urge to run his hands through Link's hair and waits for him to wake up naturally. 

It's around ten o’clock when Link finally wakes. He stifles a little yawn and rubs his eyes with balled up fists, blinking a few times before looking up at Rhett. 

“Morning, Linkster, you feeling any better?” Rhett asks softly, touching Link's still warm forehead and petting his hair. Link nods a little and cuddles closer to Rhett. “I told Stevie we’re not coming in today, we can spend all day relaxing, sound good?”

Link nods again, “Thank you, Daddy.”

Rhett kisses Link's forehead, “Of course, baby.”


End file.
